I'm So Thankful I Found You
by ThatBitchIrene
Summary: Klaine oneshot. Kurt has discovered the absolute perfect song about he and Blaine and dedicates it during prom.


A Klaine prom oneshot. Inspired by Thank God I Found You by Mariah Carey, Joe, and 98 Degrees.

I think I'm gonna try my hand at more Klaine oneshots. I'm just so in the mood!

I do not own Klaine.

* * *

Kurt returned from the DJ booth with a grin on his face.

"What?" Blaine wondered with a toothy smile, as he took his boyfriend's hands back into his. They had been having fun dancing with the rest of New Directions, when Kurt suddenly had the urge to leave Blaine's side and strut his impeccably well-dressed self to the far end of the catering hall. Blaine had begun to follow like the puppy he is but Kurt turned, gave him a stern (yet loving) look and Blaine knew he was meant to stay behind for this brief moment. He re-joined Mercedes and Brittany who were both rocking out to a Ke$ha song but couldn't help but glance every so often at Kurt who was patiently waiting for the line at the DJ booth to disperse. Blaine took another moment to admire the boy who was rocking back and forth on the balls of his heels, his polished Prada shoes glinting a little in the dance lights. His hands were clasped behind his back which was arched ever-so-slightly. The black tux expertly matched with a stark, crisp white dress shirt and black bow tie. Around his neck, a white sparkling silk scarf draped just-so across his shoulders and visible from underneath the scarf was a baby blue corsage. He was so lucky to have the best looking guy at prom. Finally it was Kurt's turn to access the table at the DJ booth. He bent down on the table, picking up a golf pencil and quickly jotting down some words before handing it to the DJ who glanced at the paper, gave Kurt a thumbs up and returned to man his booth.

When Kurt returned, he took Blaine's arms and placed them around his own waist before resting his hands on the back of Blaine's neck. "I requested a song," he said coyly. "It came on my iPod randomly when I was getting ready tonight and it made me think of you."

Blaine took this with a grain of salt. Everything reminded Kurt of him. Not that he minded because it meant that he was all Kurt could think about. But yesterday when they were talking on the phone, Kurt said the theme from the Haunted Mansion ride at Disney World reminded him of Blaine.

_"I'm sorry, what?" Blaine asked when Kurt innocently let that slip._

_"It's not a bad thing. All of the songs from Disney World remind me of you. Because you bring out the child in me."_

_Blaine giggled then looked at the clock on his laptop. He had Facebook open and not only were the couple chatting on the phone but they were also talking in the face chat, somehow managing to have two completely different conversations. It was a craft they had perfected and nobody seemed to understand. "One A.M…YOU should probably get some sleep." he said over the phone. _

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah."_

_The little red flag popped up on the screen and Blaine clicked it to read the newest message from Kurt. "Don't forget the corsage." it read. "blue…"_

_"I won't :) Goodnight."_

_"Goodnight" Kurt yawned into the phone._

_"See you tomorrow, babe. Alright. Bye." Blaine said before hanging up._

"I promise, this one actually makes sense." Kurt was saying as Blaine returned from his thoughts.

Almost immediately, the DJ came onto the mic to introduce the song. "This song is dedicated to Blaine from your loving boyfriend, Kurt. It's an oldie kids, but it's a goodie." The song began in the background with a gentle and recognizable piano melody joined by the soothing humming of Mariah Carey but it wasn't Mariah that Blaine was hearing in his ears, it was Kurt.

___I would give up everything_  
_before I'd separate myself from you. _  
_After so much suffering _  
_I've finally found a man that's true. _  
_I was all by myself for the longest time. _  
_So cold inside. _  
_And the hurt from the heart it would not subside _  
_I felt like dying _  
_until you saved my life._  


_Thank god I found you _  
_I was lost without you. _  
_My every wish and every dream somehow became reality _  
_when you brought the sunlight, _  
_completed my whole life. _  
_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude _  
_'cause baby I'm so thankful I found you._

Blaine closed his eyes, listening as his boyfriend serenaded him with what he was sure was the perfect song for the pair of them when he decided to return the favor. He held Kurt at arm's length, gazing deeply into his green eyes as he opened his mouth to sing,

_I would give you everything_  
_There's nothing in this world I wouldn't do_

He pulled him in tight and close, wrapping his arms around the back of Kurt's neck sending shivers up Kurt's spine as Blaine's hot breath lingered close to his ear.

_To ensure your happiness_  
_I'll cherish every part of you_  
_Because without you beside me I can't survive_  
_I don't wanna try_

He released Kurt a little, sliding both of his hands from the back of his neck to his cheeks as they brushed ever so lightly against his flawless skin.

_If you're keeping me warm each and every night_  
_I'll be alright_  
_'Cause I need you in my life_

The students from New Directions began to see what was happening and decided to join in on the chorus behind the couple. Mercedes and Rachel were both beaming. Tina and Mike held hands while she rested her head on his shoulder and the others gathered to form a circle around the couple only at this point it seemed like they were the only two in the entire room.

Kurt released himself from Blaine's grip, walking in circles around the dark haired boy as he stared at Kurt from the center.

_See I was so desolate_  
_Before you came to me_

Kurt stopped at one side of the circle as Blaine picked up where he left off, backing up slowly, his hands pressing the air around him to the ground as he swayed his head with the lyrics.

_Looking back I guess it shows_  
_that we were destined to shine_

Their voices joined each other from each side of the circle, which seemed to have grown larger since New Directions had fanned it out to take up nearly the entire center of the room. Now other onlookers had joined the circle, seemingly brought there by the sound of everyone singing along.

_After the rain to appreciate_  
_And care for what we have_

The boys began walking towards each other from either side, moving with purpose and lust in their eyes before crashing into one another's arms.

_And I'd go through it all over again_  
_To be able to feel this way_

The room was practically spinning around them as they held each other close, not daring to release their grips. It felt like the whole room had joined in the singing, it was deafening to anyone who wasn't Kurt or Blaine because they were still in their own world.

It started to become silent as the song approached its end and the couple rested their foreheads to each other's. The boys' eyes were closed, their lips just millimeters apart as Kurt breathed the last lines of the song.

_I'm overwhelmed with gratitude _  
_My baby I'm so thankful I found you._

The song ended and Blaine had pressed his lips against Kurt's, cupping his hand to the side of his face gently. The kiss lasted a few seconds but felt like eternity and turned Kurt's legs to jelly. Their lips barely parted when they took a breath and Kurt could feel Blaine smiling against his own lips. "Perfect." Blaine had whispered into Kurt's mouth, before returning to their kiss.


End file.
